1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for jettisoning an object into the water from a vessel, and more particularly to a device whose jettisoning angle with respect to the surface is adjustable and can be combined directly with conventional tracks to reduce cost.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional device for jettisoning an object into the water from sea vessel has a plurality of tracks (40) arranged in an array such that a cart (50) carrying objects (51) thereon is able to move freely on the tracks (40) as shown in FIG. 6. To facilitate jettisoning objects into the water, the end (42) of the track (40) is further connected to a pair of arcuate tracks (60), as shown in FIG. 7. Therefore, objects (51) carried by the cart (50) can be smoothly jettisoned onto the water surface. However, with such an arrangement, due to the design of the arcuate track (60), the jettisoning angle of the objects (51) onto the water surface is fixed. Objects (51), regardless of their size and weight differences, will have only one jettisoning angle, which easily causes collision of the objects with the sides of the vessel. Furthermore, the arcuate track (60) limits the size and shape of the objects (51).
From the above description, an improvement to the conventional device for jettisoning an object into the water from a vessel is necessary so as to obviate and/or mitigate the aforementioned problems.